Quadrum
"That's Quadrum. He's the guardian of the Drum Gate that blocks the entrance to Bubble Lake. He can only speak drum like the rest of his drum tribe, but if you beat a wrong bass tune, it'll piss him off!" '' '-Local Resident', visitng Drum Plains, from the game ''Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. Quadrum is a boss that Gregory & Fire encouter, who also guards the Drum Gate to Bubble Lake in the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. ''He is the head chief and leader of the Drum Tribe. Like the rest of his tribe, he can only speak drum. Physical Appearance Quadrum is basically a four-part drum with the front head connected to three other drums in a diamond-like form. He has white outer eyes, orange pupil eyes, no mouth, brown coloring on his body, silver strips on the bottom of his body with silver clips on his sides and back, and a flat, bass head. Scene (In The Game) When Gregory & friends meet Quadrum, they see him blocking the gate to Bubble Lake. Gregory tries speaking to him in his English voice, but Quadrum couldn't understand Gregory's language. Instead of speaking with his voice, Gregory uses a drum to communicate. At first, the communication goes well, but when Gregory beated a horrible note, Quadrum assumed that Gregory was saying a curse word to him in his language, plus insulting the rest of his tribe (though the tribe weren't there) with the bad language. Gregory tries calming Quadrum down, but Quadrum becomes more furious and tries to attack Gregory & Fire. Gregory then says that they'll have to fight him in order for him to calm down. Then the battle begins. After being defeated, Quadrum gets tired, but tries attacking again, which Gregory says that he had enough, plus the bruisings on his body. They were stuck trying to find a way, until Mike appeared and communicates with Quadrum, calming him down. Quadrum then beats to Mike, who translates it to Gregory & Fire saying that he apologizes for attacking. Quadrum becomes happy and gives Gregory & Fire a treasure of secrets that would be used later in the game. Quadrum opens the gate and lets Gregory & friends pass by to head to Bubble Lake. Quadrum also appears in the Challenge Mode of the game ''Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. Stats Note: The following stats in parenthesis indicates Quadrum's stats in Challenge Mode of the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. *HP: 1,200 (2,400) *Attack: 300 (600) *Defense: 500 (1,000) *Speed: 100 (200) *EXP. Points Gained: 3,800 (5,600) *Reward: $4,800 ($9,600), Paintbrush Spikes, and X Fire Sword Sharpener Attacks Quadrum attacks by beating colored notes at Gregory & Fire. The color of the notes indicates who it'll attack. When the notes are green and blue, they'll head towards Gregory, and if orange and yellow, they'll head toward Fire. The notes can be destroyed by deflecting. However, if Gregory & Fire take damage from the drums, their attack is dropped. Quadrum also attacks by spinning first, then ramming towards Gregory & Fire five times. When Quadrum spins, his aura color indicates who he'll attack. If the aura is light green, it's Gregory and if orange, it's Fire. Gregory & Fire can avoid the attacks by jumping. Quadrum will also fire a musical-like beam that Gregory & Fire must jump to avoid. The attack will pass by three times. If Gregory & Fire are hit by his musical beam, their defense is lowered. When Quadrum's HP is low, he'll beat notes to himself to heal. Trivia *Quadrum's name is a number of a group of four meaning, "quad", which means "four" with "drums", which would make "four drums" as its basic name. *Quadrum, along with Fright, Shady, Creepie, Lumina Star, and the Dark Pillowstar are the only bosses that do not exlpode from dying.